Scurrydown
Scurrydown (スクラップダウン Sukurappudaun) is an Insecticon and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He transforms into a rhinoceros beetle and he was formerly Bombshock's right-hand man, but then later left Bombshock. For a while he became just a living head owned by Hardshell, but recently, he got his body back. Personality Scurrydown isn't as crazy as his partner Bombshock, but he is just as bad. Scurrydown was undeniably loyal to Bombshock and never questioned his authority. Scurrydown is a excellent engineer as he was the weapons specialist and top chemist of Bombshock's gang. After leaving Bombshock, Scurrydown became a lot more quiet and not as violent as he used to be (though then again he had no limbs for a while). He sometimes acts a lookout for Hardshell or as an assistant for Knock Out. History Bombshock Debut: Scurrydown Scurrydown first appeared leading an assault with his fellow Insecticons in an unnamed city where he ran into two warriors, Taokaka and Beta. There he fought tooth and claw against Beta, but was defeated and left severely injured. He was rescued by two of his Insecticon comrades and left the city. He swore revenge and left to meet up with Bombshock. He declared their mission as "half success." Gone Berserk Scurrydown and a few other Insectcions we're on their ship, when out of nowhere a crazed Insecticon named "Switchback" appeared to them and attacked them. They we're also attacked by an Insecticon bruiser. Scurrydown managed to kill the Insecticon bruiser, but Switchback got away. Scurrydown then ordered the rest of the Insecticons to go back to what they we're doing. Deadlocked Later, Scurrydown approached Bombshock when we're they going to launch their next assault. Bombshock told him that he had something big planned and that Scurrydown had a a special part in it. Scurrydown asked him what it was, which Bombshock told him that he wanted Scurrydown to build a new super weapon called "Bombshock's Special." Scurrydown was absolutely delighted with the plan and started working on it right away. He made a first copy of the bomb right away and showed it to Bombshock, but Bombshock was not satisfied with it, feeling that wouldn't kill enough. So Scurrydown worked on a new, more improved version of the old bomb. At the same time, Switchback had gotten into Bombshock's ship and rammed it into the ground. However, Scurrydown survived the crash and wanted to show Bombshock the newly improved version of the bomb. However, he wanted to eliminate Switchback first, as he was responsible for the destruction of their ship. Scurrydown and Switchback fought in a violent duel, with Scurrydown firing all he had at Switchback. It seemed that Scurrydown was winning, until Scurrydown killed "Jim", a beloved minion of Switchback. This action made Switchback snap, and then Switchback went berserk on Scurrydown, tearing off one of his arms. Scurrydown was then killed by Switchback, getting torn in half. Afterwards, the Insecticon Bomber Captain and Bombshock himself retrieved the bomb. Knowing that Scurrydown was dead now, Bombshock promoted the Insecticon Bomber Captain to become his new second-in-command. Aftermath of Bombshock However, Scurrydown's head was later repaired and given as a present to Hardshell. Scurrydown was later further repaired and is now a living head. He occasionally speaks and acts a lookout for any intruders in Hardshell's room. After a lengthy time of being a head for so long and during Knock Out's arrival, Scurrydown was then give a new body identical to his old one, with even some authentic battle scars on it. The Search for Hardshell: Rise of Destron Stranded A few weeks later passed on, Scurrydown, Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor found themselves lost on some Western desert. Somehow, Scurrydown was buried underground, in which he dug his way out. Once he reached surface there met up with Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor. When Knock Out asked how did they get there, Scurrydown theorized that might have been abducted, which Knock Out laughed at. Scurrydown (as well as Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor) then were approached by WFC Breakdown and Switchback who told them they were on their land. After Knock Out (unintentionally) managed to chase off Switchback by bothering him with his "complexity-addicted plot summaries", Scurrydown berated Knock Out for chasing off their only means to escape, sparking an argument between the two. Before they could finish their rant though, the three 'Cons were then approached by an incoming mercenary dropship. A spiky pickup Decepticon came dropped down from the ship and approached Scurrydown, Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor. Once the Decepticon mercenary announced his allegiance with "Team Destron", Scurrydown commented that he'd heard of those "loons" before and they were not good news. The mercenary then attacked the three 'Cons and went ballistic. However, Scurrydown was them ambushed by another attacking Decepticon known as Jury-Rig. Scurrydown and Jury-Rig fought each other fiercely, but then Jim Sun Spider came in to save Scurrydown. Recognizing Jim Sun Spider, Scurrydown approached him and awkwardly asked if there were "no hard feelings". With Jim Sun Spider and Jury-Rig now fighting each other, Scurrydown went over to help Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor. Scurrydown detected "Crapshack" through his invisibility cloak and fired his Arm guns at his face, causing "Crapshack" to fall over. Scurrydown then through a grenade at "Crapshack"'s place and commanded Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor to come with him, as the explosion would be massive. Scurrydown, Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor then took off to get away from the explosion and ran elsewhere. The Vehicons Ambush Scurrydown and his other two Decepticon comrades finished running around after it became clear that they wee no longer being pursued. They began to look around for Energon, which then they did with the help of a person they met known as Capricorn. Scurrydown, Knock Out, Janitornator and Capricorn were then intervened by an ambush of Vehicon bounty hunters and fought them off. After they finished them off, Scurrydown (along with Knock Out and Janitornator) ran off with their Energons. Tabriz Tango Scurrydown along with Janitornator joined Knock Out for the search for the mystery signal they got from Tabriz and went in pursuit, but unfortunately Scurrydown along with the other two ran into some trouble when he was intercepted by the Maximal Cops; 9K, Deepcase, Switchblade and Stopgap. Scurrydown tried to explain himself, but it was no use as the Maximal Cops made up their minds and ordered to execute them. Just before Stopgap and Switchblade could even gun down Scurrydown, Knock Out or Janitornator though, Nemesis Prime came in and killed all of the four Maximal Cops. Freaked out by this, Scurrydown, Knock Out and Janitornator ran for their lives and went inside Tabriz to calm down from the they just witnessed. There, Breakdown appeared and reunited with them. Unfortunately, the reunion was cut short as the Destron forces's Vehicons then stormed the place and attacked Tabriz. Scurydown and Janitornator got chased by some Vehicons but then later managed to attack them back. After the chaotic fight, Scurrydown joined up back with Janitornator, Knock Out and Breakdown and left to go elsewhere. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 1: Caved In Scurrydown, Knock Out, Breakdown and Janitornator then visted a cave and then decided to stay there for the night. There, Scurrydown went to work on making some new equipment for the four to use to free Hardshell soon. In the progress of making new weapons though, Scurrydown couldn't help but be reminded of his old days working for Bombshock, such days he deeply regretted. However, he now knew at the very least what he was doing now was for a good cause. Then things went wrong. Scurrydown, Knock Out, Breakdown and Janitornator were then ambushed by Makeshift, a dangerous Shifter and a major member of Team Destron. Makeshift then left as quickly as he came, but not before unleashing two Pedacons after them. Scurrydown and Janitornator took on Dawnsteel, but the fight was uneasy, as Dawnsteel was too powerful against them. Scurrydown became enraged at the Predacon and through a giant Plasma Grenade at him, which Dawnsteel then kicked up at the ceiling of the cave. causing the cave to come crashing down on all of them. The four Decepticons and two Predacons were then covered in debris and boulders, knocked out unconscious. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 2: The Decisive Predacon Strategy After a few days later, Scurrydown was the third person to be rescued from the cavern by the Mutant Cybertronians. Scurrydown got up and then went back to work. An hour later, Knock Out returned back to Breakdown and requested to have his buffing be continued as the three other "Knock Outs" had disappeared. However, he was wrong, the three did show up again. Enraged, Knock Out ordered Breakdown and Scurrydown to attack them. Scurrydown fought off Wipeout, Breakdown fought off Lights-Out and Knock Out fought off Strikeout. The fight was interrupted though by the reawakened Predcaons Duskstar and Dawnsteel, to which the other three Knock Outs ran away from. Scurrydown was the second one to spot Spacewarp coming and leaped away when she landed. Upon realizing that Hardshell had returned, Knock Out joined up with Overcast to attack Duskstar. Later on, Knock Out cheered on as Spacewarp chased out the two Predacons and Transquito. After Hardshell's speech, Knock Out then got his buffer back and finally got to be cleaned in peace. Transquito's Last Stand Scurrydown assisted Hardshell in regrouping with Gamoni. However along the way, they had to fight off Transquito's forces, as they had come to try to assassinate them all. Slipstream fought against Scurrydown and fired her missile pods at him non-stop. Scurrydown fought back against her, retorting that he had fought against bigger threats than her. Scurrydown then fired some laser rounds at her, only for Slipstream to then ram at him in her jet mode, causing Scurrydown to fall down to the ground. Slipstream and Scurrydown then fought each other some more, with their fight ending in a stalemate. After Transquito's death and the Seeker's retreated, Scurrydown brought Hardhsell back into Spacewarp for repairs. Abilities & Arsenal * Genius Intellect: Scurrydown is highly intelligent, capable of inventing several new decies. * Flight: '''Scurrydown can fly at high speeds. * '''Brute Strength: '''Scurrydown is very strong, capable of plowing through many trees without much difficulty. * '''Arm Guns: '''Scurrydown is armed with arm guns in hidden in his arms. * '''Insect Arms * Mandibles * Explosives: '''Scurrydown is armed with many explosives. It's unknown if he still has them or not. * '''Katana: '''Scurrydown was armed with a lone katana he could use for hand-to-hand combat. It is not known if he still has it or not. * '''Plasma Grenade: Scurrydown is equipped with plasma grenades, which are very powerful and can cause massive explosions. * Chemical Weapons: 'Scurrydown was armed with an array of chemical weapons, many of which may possibly have been discarded after leaving Bombshock. Trivia * His original names were going to be "'Barrage" and "Buzzclaw". * "Scurrydown" is actually a nickname used to describe the generic Insecticons from Transformer: Prime. * Originally he was supposed to have died during his third appearance and would have stayed that way but he was requested to stay alive by many users. While he was kept alive, he would remain as living head for a while until he got his body back. Upon getting his body back, he became a more major character. Category:Cybertronians Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Insects Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Decepticons Category:Resurrected